Skye's Guardian Angel
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Just a quick fluff story of my favorite couple from Paw Patrol. While on parachuting training, Skye learns that Chase will always be there to catch her if she falls.


**This is a quick Paw Patrol fanfic featuring my favorite couple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to Paw Patrol. Paw Patrol is copyrighted to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Spinmaster.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Skye's Guardian Angel**

"And up we go!" Ryder said as the hot air balloon ascended off the ground. Skye yipped happily; this was their second run at parachuting and she had been looking forward to it all week. Of course, being the team's aviatrix, she was the best at these kinds of things. As the balloon reached two hundred feet, Skye looked over at Chase and said,

"Isn't this exciting, Chase?"

"It sure is, Skye;" said Chase, "After how much fun we had parachuting last time, I'm looking to better my drop this time."

"So am I;" said Skye, "Even if I'm falling through the air, it's the closest thing to flying I'll ever experience."

"What about your jetpack?" asked Chase.

"Oh!" said Skye as she blushed, "I forgot about that!" And the two of them giggled.

"Say, Skye…" Chase began, "Have you ever thought about… well… the future?"

"Not really…" said Skye, "I'm just living for the moment right now. Why? What's there to think about?"

"Quite a lot, actually." said Chase, "Such as where we'll all be once we're grown up. We might still be on the Paw Patrol, or we might go off and follow our own interests. And then there's the matter of whether we want to find someone to spend the rest of our lives with or go it alone." Skye had to think about that. She had never once considered who she would want to spend her life with; whatever that meant. She certainly didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life; that sounded terrible. Unable to come up with anything, she looked to Chase for guidance.

"Well…" she said, "If you could spend the rest of your life with someone, who would it be?"

"Uh… Well, uh…" Chase stammered.

"Its okay, Chase;" said Skye, "If you don't know, that's fine." Skye couldn't understand why Chase had been at a loss for words when she asked him that question; usually he would have given her a decisive answer.

In no time, the balloon reached the jump altitude of ten thousand feet.

"Okay, Pups;" said Ryder, "You know the drill; jump and once you hit five thousand feet, pull your chutes. I trust you've all checked your chutes and cords."

"Yes sir, Ryder!" all five pups answered.

"I still say Marshall is missing out on a lot." said Rubble.

"You couldn't get him in this basket with fifty pup treats;" said Rocky, "The same way you couldn't get me in the water."

"Besides;" said Ryder, "If there's anything that last time taught me, if an emergency came up while we were up here, Marshall's there to handle it."

"You gotta admit;" said Zuma, "To do that all by himself, including facing his worst fear, he is one wighteous dude!"

"Agreed." said Ryder, "So, who's going first?" Rocky spoke up and said he would go, so he got up on the edge of the basket and leapt off with a howl. Skye watched, eagerly, as Rocky plunged towards the ground, deployed his parachute, and landed safely on the target. Rubble was the next to jump; his fall was good, but he landed a little off target. Then Zuma cannonballed out of the balloon and landed just short of the bull's-eye.

"Wow…" said Chase, "It's looking good so far. Think you can hit the bull's-eye, Skye?"

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye answered; and she got up on the edge of the basket. After taking a moment to enjoy how high up she was, she closed her eyes, and leapt off the edge in a graceful dive. But in the first five seconds of her fall, something fell off of her parachute pack.

"Ryder!" said Chase, "Did you see that?" Ryder checked on Skye with his binoculars and gave a gasp of horror.

"OH NO!" he cried, "Skye's lost her ripcord!" Chase didn't hesitate; he bounded up to the edge of the basket and dove after Skye. Skye meanwhile was lost in the bliss of feeling like she could fly without her jetpack. Her paws not on the ground, she felt as free as a bird. When she opened her eyes and saw the ground rising to meet her, she reached for her ripcord, only to find it wasn't there!

"Looks like I'll have to use my reserve chute!" she said, remaining calm. She found her reserve cord and pulled it. The white reserve chute deployed, but it didn't open! It was just left fluttering in the wind! "OH BARK! My chute failed!" cried Skye, "And on that note… HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!"

"I'M COMING, SKYE!" A voice called. Skye looked up to see Chase diving after her like a guided missile. In a few seconds he caught up to her and reached out for her. "Grab onto me!" he ordered.

"Okay!" Skye said back. When Chase was close enough to her, she wrapped her legs around him. Chase reached down and unhooked her parachute pack, which fell uselessly away.

"Hold onto me!" said Chase, "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Please don't let me fall, Chase!" Skye pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I won't …" said Chase as he pulled her closer, "I promise…" With that, Chase pulled his ripcord and his parachute opened. Skye almost fell from his grasp, but he held on with a vim, and pulled her back up. Once they had steadied themselves, Skye looked into Chase's eyes and said,

"Thanks, Chase… You saved me…"

"You're welcome, Skye." said Chase, "Now we're both gonna have a nice soft… Oh no! Updraft!" And there was; a gust of rising air changed the course of their parachute and sent them drifting over towards Adventure Bay!

"Howling hydrants!" said Marshall from the ground, "I didn't know parachutes could fly!"

"It's the air currents!" said Rocky, "And they're pushing Chase and Skye over to the bay!"

"I'd better get down there in case they make a water landing!" said Zuma, and he rushed over to his hovercraft.

"I'm coming too!" said Marshall as he hopped in his fire engine, "If they wind up on a building or in a tree, they'll need me to get them down!"

Skye held onto Chase very tightly as they drifted high over the bay area. The water was a long way down, and the parachute certainly wouldn't help the situation if they went down in it.

"Well…" said Chase, "This… wasn't exactly what I had in mind…"

"It's not your fault, Chase;" said Skye, "I'm the one who really got us into this mess…"

"Skye," said Chase, "You couldn't have known your ripcord was frayed if it was inside the pack; it's an easy thing to miss."

"I know…" said Skye, "But I feel like I shouldn't make those kinds of mistakes…" At that moment, she realized that she and Chase were almost clear of the bay and had maintained their altitude. "You know, Chase…" she said, "Apart from the fact that we're drifting at the mercy of the wind… this isn't so bad…"

"You know what…?" said Chase, "I feel the same way." He gazed down at the streets of Adventure Bay; seeing that some of the people below were starting to take notice of them. Then he looked back up at Skye and said, "Skye… To answer your question from before… If I had to spend the rest of my life with someone…"

"Yes, Chase…?" Skye asked, her curiosity growing. Chase took a deep breath and said,

"I hope it will be you…"

"Me…?" Skye asked, almost in disbelief.

"That's right!" said Chase, a little more confidently, "Skye, ever since you joined the team, I realized that there was something different about you from the other pups. Whenever you laugh, I feel so happy… because you're happy. What I'm trying to say is…" he looked at her with a smile and said, "Skye… I love you…"

"Oh…" Skye felt her heart begin to melt like a stick of butter. Tears began to form in her eyes, but a big smile appeared on her face. "Oh Chase!" she said, "I love you too!"

"You do…?" asked Chase.

"Of course I do!" said Skye, "Since you're always so concerned about me on missions, I feel like I can really trust you with looking out for all of us; including me." She suddenly became very sad and said, "I've never told any of the others this, not even Ryder; but I feel you need to know. The truth is I've been looking for someone who I could trust to protect me."

"Protect you?" asked Chase, "But you're one of the most courageous and confident pups I know."

"I know…" said Skye, "But when I was a whelp, my dad was mauled by a pair of bald eagles. It left me scarred; and it's why I'm still scared of eagles today. I guess that scared little pup is still inside me somewhere."

"Well don't you worry;" said Chase, "Your secret is safe with me. And I promise you can count on me to protect you."

"Thank you, Chase…" said Skye as her eyes started to sparkle with love. Then she gave him a big kiss right on his lips! Chase was surprised, but didn't resist the kiss. When they broke, they realized they were headed for Adventure Bay city hall.

"Skye!" said Chase, "I've got a plan! Try and swing us towards the clock tower!"

"Okay!" said Skye. She and Chase shifted their bodyweight to make the parachute swing around. The parachute descended towards the tower, and Chase prepared to release his harness.

"On the count of three, somersault onto the platform!" he told Skye, "One… two… THREE!" He released his harness and the two pups dove toward the tower, somersaulted onto the platform, and landed on their feet!

"We did it!" said Skye. Suddenly the sound of cheering came from beneath them. Chase and Skye looked down to see several citizens cheering and clapping for them. Skye looked over at Chase and said, "Well… I guess our dive went pretty well after all."

"It did, Skye;" said Chase, "It sure did." Chase and Skye took a bow to the crowd; and a minute later, Marshall arrived in his fire engine and got them down from the roof.

Later that evening, Chase was settling down in his pup house, when he heard a patter and looked outside.

"Who's there?" he asked, sleepily.

"Chase… it's me…" Chase looked and saw Skye standing outside. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me again…" she said, "If you hadn't done what you did today, I would have gone to sleep… and never woken up…"

"Try not to think about it;" said Chase, "Today was today. I'm sure you'll be back to parachuting in no time. Say… would you like to sleep with me tonight…?"

"That actually might be a good idea." said Skye. So she entered Chase's pup house and snuggled up next to the strong German Shepherd pup.

"G'night, Skye;" said Chase, "And remember; I'll be there to catch you if you fall…" With that, he fell asleep. Skye rested her head against Chase, and soon fell asleep too. And with Chase, her guardian angel, by her side, she had nothing but sweet dreams.

 **The End!**


End file.
